Recuerdos
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Cuando una nube rojiza se cierne sobre él y empieza a apretar los puños y los dientes Peeta tiene que salir corriendo para no herir a lo que más ama. Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia.


**Disclaimer**: Hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Algo se rompe.

Platos, creo que son platos al chocar contra el suelo en un golpe seco. Aprieto los puños con fuerza, hasta clavarme las uñas en la palma de las manos. Pero no siento dolor. Ni siquiera veo ya. Una nube rojiza cubre mis ojos. Los sonidos se apagan, se vuelven lejanos.

Una idea cruza mi cabeza. "¡CORRE!".

Obedezco. Y aunque casi no puedo ver empiezo a correr. Atravieso la puerta de mi casa y oigo un lejano portazo. Sé que he sido yo quien ha cerrado la puerta así, pero siento como si esa puerta estuviera a varios kilómetros de distancia. Noto como la lluvia golpea mi rostro y un rayo cruza el rojizo cielo. Aunque el trueno no se hace esperar lo oigo tan lejano como aquel insignificante portazo.

Corro y jadeo, la rabia se intensifica con mi carrera. Maldigo a ese ser que comparte cama conmigo aunque ya no sé por qué. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que quiero matarlo. Es una abominación de la naturaleza, no, de la naturaleza no, esa cosa no es natural. Es una abominable mutación, algo que me robo lo que más amaba.

Eso no es ella.

Pero mi cabeza me obliga a no hacerle daño. Me obliga a huir cada vez que el odio se hace presente. La maldigo mil veces y me maldigo por amarla de la forma que la amo.

La odio y la amo. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Atravieso la Aldea de los vencedores, o eso creo, no tengo un rumbo fijo, solo quiero alejarme de allí, de esa casa, de ella. La tormenta arrecia, puedo notarlo en mi cara y eso por una extraña razón me pone aún más furioso. Como si todo fuera culpa de ella.

Porque todo es culpa suya.

Toda la destrucción, todas las muertes, todas las vidas rotas, toda la miseria que ahora envuelve a los supervivientes. Todo. Por su revolución. Esa guerra donde nos usó como míseros títeres, donde me usó a su antojo.

Y aún me sigue usando. Me usa cada vez que como un estúpido la abrazo, cada vez que le susurro una palabra de apoyo. Cada vez que mis labios se juntan con los suyos. Porque soy un estúpido enamorado.

Enamorado de algo que no existe.

Llego a la valla y mi cuerpo choca con fuerza contra la red metálica. Tan fuerte que salgo despedido un par de metros hacia atrás. Y ahora entre mis maldiciones está esa valla, por cortarme el paso y por no estar electrificada. Sería tan fácil acabar con todo. Una sola mano en ella y mi odio y confusión se acabarían.

En un intento estúpido poso mis manos en la red y entrelazo mis dedos en ella, con fuerza. Deseando que ocurra algo que sé que no va a ocurrir. Las vallas dejaron de tener electricidad hace tiempo.

No aguanto más todo lo que tengo dentro y rompo a llorar. Un llanto amargo y ahogado. Desgarrador incluso para mis propios oídos casi sordos. Necesito desaparecer. Necesito que ella desaparezca. Mis lágrimas se mezclan con las gotas de lluvia de color rojo intenso, casi sangre. Sangre que deseo que sea de ella.

Miro a mi alrededor y aunque los colores no están del todo claros sé donde estoy. He llegado a la parte de la valla que rodea la Pradera. Y ésta está majestuosa incluso bajo esta lluvia roja. La hierba está alta, formando una hermosa alfombra verde decorada con las flores silvestres de todos los colores, esas que hace tiempo me gustaba pintar. Ya no queda nada del horror, ya no parece que sea un cementerio, una fosa común improvisada. Ahora de nuevo es la misma Pradera que siempre.

Al menos algo aquí está renaciendo de toda esa porquería que ella creó.

Caigo de rodillas recordando a cada uno de los habitantes del doce que ya no están. Empezando por mis padres y mis hermanos. Maldita hipócrita. Ella dice llorar la pérdida de su hermana, ¿y yo qué? Perdí a toda mi familia. Se esfumaron. Murieron entre los escombros. Y ahora están aquí, posiblemente bajo mis pies.

Aprieto los puños contra la frondosa hierba y arranco un puñado con cada mano. Maldita sea…ojalá fuera ella la que estuviera aquí. Ojalá pudiera enterrarla aquí con mis propias manos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que empiezo a oír el canto de los pájaros. La lluvia ha cesado y aunque estoy empapado el sol ha empezado a calentarme. Supongo que es normal a estas alturas del verano, pero ya no sé qué es lo normal y qué no.

Procuro tranquilizarme e intento levantarme. Mis rodillas están rígidas y la pierna ortopédica no ayuda mucho. Otra atrocidad que le debo a ella. A esa cosa.

Cuando consigo mantener el equilibrio y alzo la mirada la veo allí. Estática. Mirándome. Tiene el pelo recogido en una trenza mal peinada, su camiseta blanca está completamente mojada, se le pega al cuerpo, recreándose en sus formas. Eso hace que algo en mi interior cosquilleé y me doy asco por ese maldito sentimiento. Pero también noto que está tensa, con los puños cerrados. Preparada para atacar. Preparada para por fin acabar conmigo.

Pero no voy a permitírselo. Hoy, ahora, Katniss o ese subproducto de ella tiene que morir.

—Peeta…— Oír su voz me produce nauseas asique rápidamente tapo mis oídos— ¿Estás bien?

Su voz es temblorosa y eso me da cierta fuerza. Está asustada, o al menos lo parece. Ya está, todo puede acabar hoy.

Soy consciente de que en este momento no pienso demasiado. Me abalanzo sobre ella y consigo derribarla sin ningún esfuerzo. Puede ser rápida y lista, pero yo soy más fuerte, creo que alguna vez ella misma lo dijo, eso me daba ventaja en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no estoy seguro, quizás solo lo haya soñado. Desgraciadamente sueño mucho con ella.

La oigo gemir de dolor y revolverse bajo mi cuerpo. Y eso me gusta, me siento con poder sobre ella. Poso una mano sobre su cuello, acariciando su piel fina y suave, demasiado suave, ese contacto hace que los dedos me hormigueen. Aprieto no tan fuerte como me gustaría, disfrutando de ese momento de sentirla a mi merced.

— Peeta…— Vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre y yo solo quiero que se calle por lo que aprieto mas fuerte— Peeta por favor…vuelve…vuelve…

Susurra ahogadamente. Sus ojos están llorosos, aterrorizados, y quizás puedo ver hasta un atisbo de lástima. Mentira todo, solo es una simple actuación de la suyas, una de tantas, como todos esos besos que compartimos, solo son mentiras.

— Cállate— Le ordeno firmemente— Esto quiero hacerlo rápido.

Aunque mi voz suena firme tengo que apartar la mirada, cerrar los ojos ya que no puedo mirarla a los suyos mientras que acabo con ella, por mucho odio y asco que me provoque, no puedo. Aprieto su cuello, noto como su piel y su carne ceden ante mi mano. Jadea en busca de aire en vano. Pronto acabara. Solo unos segundos más y dejaré de oír esa pesada respiración.

Cuando siento el roce de algo en mis labios abro los ojos y mi mano deja de hacer cierta presión. La suficiente para que Katniss aproveche para dar una intensa bocanada de aire y luego estampe sus labios contra los míos. Como había hecho antes. Sus labios son suaves, dulces.

Me da un beso tierno. Solo sus labios contra los míos, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre me inmoviliza y aprieto los ojos con fuerza. No me muevo, dejo que me bese sin apartarme, aunque no le devuelvo ese beso, sé que es otro de sus trucos. O eso creo.

Mi mano ya no ejerce ninguna presión sobre su cuello. En mi cabeza se agolpan sensaciones y pensamientos extraños, abstractos y confusos.

Besos, gritos, fuego, besos, caricias, dolor, besos.

Sigo apretando los ojos sin querer mirarla. Sin saber si quiero acabar con ella. Ya no se qué hacer, ya no sé qué decir, ya no se qué sentir.

— Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

Sus palabras atraviesan mi cerebro, se clavan en una parte de él que desconozco. Apoya su frente contra la mía, sujetando mi nuca, parece no tener miedo, aunque bajo mi cuerpo la noto temblar.

— Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

Al abrir los ojos me pierdo en la profundidad de los suyos. El gris está levemente oscurecido, y en conjunto están enrojecidos. Me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas se escapan de ellos sin ningún control mientras que ella repite esa palabra, "vuelve".

Siento como si mi corazón se encogiera, como si nada de lo que hay a mi alrededor tuviera sentido, solo ella, solo sus lágrimas, que quiero cortar como sea. Asique hago lo único que puedo hacer en esta situación. Ahora soy yo el que posa sus labios sobre los de ella. Le entrego un beso casto, suave, como la gran mayoría de los que hemos compartido. Esos besos que me lo dan todo, esos besos que me hacen volver a la realidad.

Noto como sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa bajo los míos y acaricia mi pelo, devolviéndome el beso, haciéndolo más demandante. Nuestros labios pelean en una lucha apasionada que al poco comparten con nuestras lenguas. Su lengua acaricia la mía, provocándome millones de sensaciones que se concentran en un punto al sur de mi cintura.

— Tienes que dejar de hacer esto Katniss…— Susurro contra sus labios— Tienes que dejar de ponerte en peligro así.

— Es la única forma que tengo de hacerte recordar, de que los verdaderos recuerdos regresen…

— Es peligroso

— Sabes que siempre correré ese riesgo.

Me asustan enormemente estas situaciones. Mis ataques de recuerdos falsos, mis instintos asesinos contra ella, sus besos para hacer que vuelva a la realidad. Quizás algún día no pueda luchar contra ellos, quizás ese día Katniss pierda la batalla. Pero mientras tanto, esta situación se repite una y otra vez sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Y eso me provoca pavor.

Cuando vuelve a besarme pierdo toda la lógica. Mi cordura se embota y solo puedo pensar en una cosa. Buscos sus labios con más fiereza y los ataco sin remordimientos. Los muerdo y los beso como si fuera el último día. Porque hoy podría ser el último. Los recorro con mi lengua y luego exploro su boca en un beso apasionado, sin miedos.

Ruedo sobre la hierba mojada y dejo que sea Katniss quien repose sobre mi cuerpo. Acaricio la totalidad de su espalda y noto como un leve gemido se escapa de sus labios. Ambos sonreímos a la vez.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— Susurro, sé que a veces esa clase de sonidos le ruborizan, y no me equivoco, un ligero rubor sube a sus mejillas, haciendo que yo sonría aún más, satisfecho.

— Sabes perfectamente lo que ha sido, Peeta.

Intenta apartarse pero se lo impido agarrándola de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo más al mío. Katniss abre los ojos desmesuradamente y sé que ha notado lo que provoca en mí. Intenta en vano disimular su cara de asombro y vuelve a besarme, algo que me sorprende, por lo general llegados a este punto se apartaría. Katniss y yo solo hemos llegado hasta el final solo un par de veces. Y siempre de noche, amparados bajo la penumbra. Sé que sus cicatrices le avergüenzan.

Abandona mis labios y baja con pequeños besos y mordiscos a mi cuello. Lo besa y lo mordisquea, provocando en mí ondas de electricidad que hacen que mi excitación crezca más y más, literalmente. Su recorrido de besos llega a mi pecho y se entretienen en él, mientras que su mano derecha explora el bulto que hay en mis pantalones por encima de ellos. Ese toque me hace gemir como segundos antes lo ha hecho ella.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Peeta?

Repite mis mismas palabras, pero no puedo contestar ya que ejerce una leve presión sobre toda la longitud del bulto haciendo que mi gemido suene más ronco. La noto sonreír contra mi piel, cosa que hace que se me erice. Sin mucha resistencia consigue colar esa mano bajo mi ropa y acariciarme directamente. Sus dedos rodean mi masculinidad y aprietan con suavidad mientras empieza a mover la mano tal y como la enseñé. Katniss aprende rápido y en pocos segundos me tiene completamente a su merced, gimiendo y jadeando. Susurrando palabras incongruentes.

No puedo dejarme vencer tan rápido asique sacando fuerza de voluntad del rincón más escondido de mi ser hago que rodemos de nuevo, haciendo que sus espalda vuelva a reposar sobre la hierba. Antes de volver a atacar sus labios me desprendo de su camiseta, mojada y manchada del verde de la hierba.

No puedo evitar morderme el labio al comprobar que debajo de esa prenda no hay ninguna otra. La piel aceitunada de sus pechos se revela ante mí como una aparición majestuosa. Mis manos recorren la piel de sus costados y luego se posan sobre esas dos pequeñas montañas de su cuerpo. Ambos dejamos escapar un gemido a causa de la electricidad que recorre nuestra piel. Masajeo ambos pechos para luego, lentamente descender a besar y lamer la parte más rosada de unos de ellos.

Katniss arquea la espalda cuando mi boca toca su piel, algo que me hace estremecer pero aun así no me detengo. Cada rincón de su torso es besado, mordido y lamido. No puedo evitarlo. Siento devoción por su cuerpo. Mis manos acompañan a mi boca en su exploración durante unos minutos. Luego descienden para desabrochar sus pantalones. Cuando lo consigo Katniss tira de mi pelo y me obliga a colocarme a su altura para que pueda alcanzar mis labios. Me besa vorazmente mientras que mis manos no cesan su trabajo, consigo desprenderme de sus pantalones dejándola ante mí con solo sus braguitas de algodón blanco.

Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan cuando acaricio su parte más intima por encima de su ropa interior. Gime arqueando de nuevo la espalda tanto que parece que va a romperse. Muerdo su labio a la vez que aparto el trozo de tela que me estorba y la acaricio directamente. Su entrepierna está completamente lista para mí. Notar su humedad me hace gemir incluso a mí. Entierro mis dedos en esa humedad y busco la parte más sensible de toda su anatomía, esa parte que la hace enloquecer con un simple roce. Porque para ser sincero me encanta la Katniss que deja escapar cuando está excitada, desinhibida, sin pudor alguno, permitiendo que su cuerpo sea explorado y explorando ella sin tapujos.

Acaricio ese pequeño botón que la hace gemir aún más alto, y puedo decir que mi entrepierna salta de gozo al escucharla gemir de esa manera. No puedo evitarlo. La realidad supera a cualquiera de los sueños húmedos que he tenido (y he tenido muchos). Sus gemidos son dulces pero apasionados a la vez, puede que hasta desgarradores. Cuando uno de mis dedos resbala hacia su interior ella detiene mi mano.

— Peeta…— Su voz está entrecortada a causa de sus numerosos jadeos— Hazlo ya— me besa prácticamente lamiéndome los labios, en esa versión de Katniss que tan poco conozco y tanto me gusta— Hazme el amor de una vez.

Sus manos nerviosas y rápidas desabrochan mi pantalón y lo bajan junto con mi ropa interior. Llegados a este punto el pudor y la vergüenza han escondido el rabo entre las piernas y se han ido a esconder al lado más lejano y oscuro de nuestros cerebros. Mi miembro está listo para pasar a la acción, tanto que la presión que noto en él puede resultar incluso dolorosa.

Ataco sus labios de nuevo fundiéndonos en un acalorado beso, un beso calentando por el sol de después de una tormenta, un beso que podría incendiar la Pradera si se lo propusiera. No sé muy bien como lo consigo pero me libro de la ropa interior de Katniss de un tirón rápido. Y cuando nuestras entrepiernas conectan ambos dejamos escapar un grito ahogado. El calor que mana de su cuerpo es tal que tengo miedo a derretirme. Derretirme sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

Ni ella ni yo podemos aguantar más y aguantando los jadeos por unos momentos me introduzco dentro de ella. Siento como me aprisiona, como me aprieta haciéndome suyo. Gime más alto que nunca y mi boca no puede hacer otra cosa más que imitarla. Aún estoy en terreno casi desconocido, y sentirme tan unido a ella me embriaga y me marea. Podría decir que estoy borracho de Katniss.

Me acomodo para no dejar todo mi peso sobre ella y hago el primer movimiento. Salgo y entro de nuevo en ella. Un nuevo gemido sale de su boca entreabierta que me invita a besarla otra vez. Repito la acción una vez más, y otra. Devoro su boca a la vez que mis caderas toman un ritmo rápido y casi demencial. Noto como debajo de mi las caderas de Katniss se mueven al compás de las mías. Me rodea con sus piernas y se mueve entre gemidos y jadeos ahogados.

Nuestro baile de caderas toma un rumbo donde ya no hay retorno. Noto como la presión de mis más bajos instintos empieza a concentrarse. Su cuerpo no está mucho mejor que el mío. Noto como la presión de sus paredes se incrementa, como si quisieran retenerme a su lado, suyo para siempre. Katniss grita mi nombre ahogadamente mientras que siento como soy aprisionado en su interior, algo que me hace explotar en miles de fuegos artificiales dentro de ella.

Me dejo caer con suavidad sobre ella y me quedo inmóvil unos segundos recuperando el aliento jadeando contra su cuello. Aún siento las últimas contracciones de la oleada de placer de su cuerpo. Incluso gime con solo el leve movimiento que hago al incorporarme y depositar en su labios un casto beso sin salir de ella todavía. Porque ahí es donde me quiero quedar, entre sus piernas para siempre.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que me separo de ella, más por su propia comodidad que por la mía. Aún así no me voy muy lejos y abrazándola apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, donde puedo escuchar su alocado corazón.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace unas semanas?— Susurra aún jadeando, acariciando mi pelo enredado y húmedo de lluvia y sudor.

—Ajam…— Asiento con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndome en el mismísimo paraíso, sin procesar muy bien esas palabras.

— La respuesta es sí.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Espero que disfrutéis de este one-shot, no podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado hacerlo, mas que nada porque mi disponibilidad es 0 y mi salud me está matando, pero quería intentarlo, ya que me ofrecieron participar en el reto del foro ( y casi no llego jeje). ¿me dejáis un review contándome que os ha parecido? gracias!


End file.
